


Pay To The Bearer

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jared Padalecki Gives Amazing Hugs, Jensen and Jared being Good Bros to Misha, Misha Collins Deserves Them, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen Ackles, There Is Also Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jared really wants to hug Misha, and he thinks Misha really wants to be hugged.It’s just that he can’task.Jared finds a way around that.





	Pay To The Bearer

It isn’t easy to reach out, sometimes, and Jared knows that.

You can feel like you’re overreacting, like what’d be a drop of rain to anybody else feels like a full blown hurricane to you.

And you’re never sure if you’ll get grudged comfort, or derision, or well meaning but ultimately damaging platitudes.

Sometimes it’s easier just to endure alone.

But never better.

Which is why it hurts to see Misha holding back, and swallowing things down. Jared knows the pressure he’s under, knows just how shitty things are sometimes, and it’s one thing to square your shoulders and keep going to just make it through.

It’s another thing when that’s your long term strategy, and even though Misha’s been there for them, and fans at the cons, and even people reaching out to him online, Jared knows he’ll seldom seek out comfort for himself.

He can’t seem to ask.

It’s a problem he raises with Jensen, one day, when they’re sparring to practice for an upcoming fight scene where one of the brothers is a shapeshifter, but the audience won’t know which until the climactic close of the episode.

In between pulled punches, and close kicks, Jensen says he usually just hugs Misha when he thinks he needs it.

Misha’s never pushed him away, though the duration of the hug depends on who’s around. 

That’s Jen, though, and even though he and Misha are just as close, Jared knows the dynamic there is...different.

Misha would probably freeze with fright if Jared did that, expecting to get dumped in a cold shower, or something.

He feels a little bad that he can’t just do as Jensen does, which is in part due to the fact that Misha can’t really let his guard down around him.

But if there was a way that Misha could let him know when he wanted a hug, without it having to be said, or being _a thing_....

And it’s later, when he’s bored and scrolling through Twitter, and he sees a GIF of a cartoon animal holding up a sign reading ‘HUGS PLEASE’ that he knows just what he’s going to do.

++

Jared looks up from his script when he feels someone watching him. 

Misha’s standing a few feet away, looking like he’s about to bolt, and glancing around as if worried someone, anyone, might be watching.

Jared doesn’t say anything, a little worried that he might scare his friend off, and his heart does a little _hooray_ when Misha edges closer.

He doesn’t meet Jared’s eyes as he holds out the card (small, easily concealed) on which Jared’s neat block lettering reads, simply:

HUG

He gets up, and pulls Misha carefully into his arms. There’s no one else around, really, and if Jared catches anyone giving Misha shit over this, he’ll deal with it, but he doesn’t make the hug too tight, or too long, and it’s Misha who eases out of his arms and wanders away though his step looks a little lighter.

++

It isn’t always just a quick hug, though.

Somewhere along the line it turns into full on snuggles, and Jared is more than okay with that. Misha clings like an octopus, and sometimes Jensen will even get in on the act.

They’ll end up in one of their trailers, Misha in between them, wrapped around one or the other, sometimes taking turns, while they watch some TV between takes, or before heading out for dinner after a long day of shooting.

It does something to him, and he knows Jensen feels the same, that they can give this to Misha. That he feels safe and secure and _comforted_ by them.

They’re his supports, and there have been times he’s been theirs as well.

That’s how it should be, and Jared’s glad that’s how it is.


End file.
